Yours, Mine and Ours
by A-Little-Bit-Crazy
Summary: After disappearing about six years ago, Tori Vega comes back to Hollywood with three six year old boys that look suspiciously little her and even more like another old HA student.
1. Preview

**The preview was deleted. **


	2. In Which Beck Meets The Boys

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Chapter One: A Small Situation**

**AN: This first chapter reminded me a bit of "Like, Lust, Love, or All the Above" by tooblondforu, so I gotta give her some credit for a few ideas, so kudos for her for being awesome.**

**

* * *

**

As 23-year old Tori Vega walked into Hollywood Arts she remembered her first day there six years ago. If anyone had told her sixteen-year old self she'd be coming back in six years with three six year old boys she'd never intended to have she would have laughed. Yet here she was. It was her first day as assistant acting instructor and she still hadn't met the real acting instructor. She/ he must have a busy schedule. It was an hour before school was going to start and she needed to find the principal and beg for forgiveness. She wasn't supposed to bring her kids but they had the day off of school and her friend Jackie had gotten sick at the last moment and couldn't watch them. "Connor, don't kick the locker!" she said to her oldest son as she snapped out of her thoughts. The small boy and spotted a locker that had a giant soccer ball on it and declared KICK ME in huge letters.

"But it says to!" Connor whined.

"It's a joke buddy" she explained. As she walked into the office she mouthed for the boys to look like little angels.

"Hello Peter" She said happily to the balding man at the desk.

"Good morning Miss Vega, nice to she you here on your first day."

"Nice to be here"

"Yes. I am wondering how ever why theses boys are with you" As Tori stood all three boys tried to hide behind her.

"These are my boys. I'm so sorry, but their babysitter got sick at the last moment. Could they stay for today's lessons? Maybe they could help teach, after all, they are at YP."

"Very well, but just this once."

"Thanks so much, you will not regret this"

Tori sighed in relief as she walked to her classroom, the boys trailing behind.

The boys rushed into the room before she even stepped in. She laughed at their enthusiasm as closed she closed the door behind her.

"I was only expecting one assisant!" a familiar voice joked. And there he was. Beck Oliver. Tori's eyes widened.

"Can I use the restroom quickly?"she chocked.

"Go ahead" he said. She left quickly, too shocked to remember to bring the kids.

"Who are you?" Carson asked.

"My name is Beck, who are you?"

"I'm Carson, and that's Carter and that's Connor" she said pointing to his brothers.

"Why are you three here?"

"Jackie got sick so mommy said we could come to work today!" Connor smiled.

"Mommy. Tori is your mom?"

"Yeah! Do you know mommy?" Carter asked.

"Uh" he considered how much to tell the boys. "Yeah, I think I do" Beck felt a pang of jealousy. After he and Jade and broken up five years ago, Beck had been single. He also was pretty sure he still had feeling for his old best friend, but she probably had someone else. "What's your daddy's name?"

"We don't have a daddy! Mommy said that people find daddys in Japan and that she never went to there!" Connor answered.

"It was China!" Carter disagreed.

"No Mexico!" Carson said.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

**An: This was just a quick taster. Most chapters will be longer then this. Five reviews to continue.**


	3. In Which Beck Faces The Truth

**Yours, Mine and Ours**

**Chapter Two**

ABC IMPROV KEY:

Carter:** Bold  
**

Connor: _Italics_

Carson: Underlined

Meg: **Bold and underlined**

Jackson (Green Haired Boy): _Italics and underlined_

**

* * *

**

Tori came in only moments before the first hour kids filed into the room. She ignored Beck and walked straight over to the boys and telling them to sit on her desk at the front of the room. As the kids settled down some pointed out the boys, who were poking each other in a poke war.

"Alright class, I'd like to introduce you to my new assistant and old friend Miss Vega." The class greeted her with a chorus of hellos and heys and what's ups. A girl in the front raised her hand. Beck called on her. "Yes Meg?"

"I never knew you had kids!" she gushed. "They're so cute!" Beck looked confused for a moment, then answered.

"They are very cute yes, but they are not mine. Class I'd like you to meet Miss Vega's kids: Connor, Carter and Carson." The boys shyly waved to the class.

"Sorry for the mix-up Mr. Oliver, but I just thought, they look so much like you..." Meg said embarrassed.

"It's fine Meg" Tori smiled.

"Anyways, today's warm-up is ABC improv, I know it's something you do in Sikowitz's class, but it's a great way to start!" Carter raised his hand. "What's up uh..."

"Carter" Tori told him. She couldn't blame him, the boys looked exactly alike. She was the only one who could tell them apart.

"Yes Carter" he said

"Um, Can I pick the groups?"

"Uh, yeah sure" Beck smiled, maybe they could be useful. Carter walked up onto the small stage. "I pick Carson, Connor and, um, Meg and uh," he pointed to a boy in the back. "You! With the cool green hair." All four children walked up.

"I need a letter!" Carter said.

"P" called a boy in the front.

**"People in high school are huge!" **

_"Quite right Carter!"_

" So, who do you think will win?"

**"The game? **

_"Understandable Meg. This game?"_

**"Victory will be mine!"**

_"Winning the game is easy. It'll be me!"_

"X-rays will kill you, then you'll die and I'll win!"

**"You guys shouldn't kill each other!"**

_"Zoom! I took the X-ray from, ummmm"_

**"Actually green hair boy, that's Carson's X-ray!"**

_"Boy Carter, you should call him by his real name!"_

"Connor not nice! He doesn't even know his name!"

**"Stop fighting!"**

"Sorry Meg" Beck said as she sat down.**  
**

_"Dumby! I knew Meg would lose!"_

**"You're so mean green hair boy!" **Carter realized his mistake and sat down.

_"Evil of you to say that. I don't like you!"_

"For sure!"

_"Geez! I can say what I want little boys!"_

___"Hey! We're six, we are NOT little boys!"_

"I think you're just mean!"

_"Jerks are meaner then me!"_

_"Kids aren't meaner then you!"_

"Losers aren't either!"

_"Mom. If you're six your mom's a dirty little slut..."_ He stopped short, realizing what he just said.

"Jackson, I'm sending you to the principal's office. There he will schedule you a month of detention. As he left. Beck couldn't help wondering why he'd said a month. Two weeks would have been his usually for something like that. But something about these little boys made him fell different. Like he had to protect them. And then Tori... he knew that Tori wasn't that kind of person. At least not since he'd last seen her. Then his head started to spin. The last time he had seen Tori was the first day of summer vacation. She'd been upset about her grandmother dying and she'd stumbled over to his RV and they'd... How old had he been 16? Still dating Jade, she'd never found out. Six years ago he thought. Six years.

* * *

**An: I HAD to stop there. I just love cliff hangers when I'm not on the receiving end. So thanks to Jackson, Beck's got some, uh, thinking to do and things to deal with. Well, since a got six reviews for the last chapter, can I get six before I continue? **


	4. In Which Beck Does Some Digging

**AN: I only got 4 reviews... but I wanted to write this, so I'm going to put this up, but next time I might not be so... whatever.**

**

* * *

** The rest of the day had been uneventful, and despite Beck's earlier suspicions he'd managed not to say anything about it. He'd driven home slowly and was now sprawled across the couch trying to watch some foreign cop show. He had turned the TV on after dinner but hadn't been able to concentrate on anything that was on. Not that it mattered, he usually found cop shows boring and hated programs that were in some language he couldn't understand. He flicked the TV off giving up on trying to focus on the overused plot. All he could think about what two of his students had said earlier. Meg's assumption the boys were his and Jackson's insulting comment. Connor, Carter and Carson. The names were somehow familiar like he'd heard them together before. In high school, college? The project that was it! In 10th grade he'd been failing Family Science and bringing home one of those fake babies was extra credit. After discussing it with his teacher Beck brought home three fake babies, enough credit for a C. Tori had jokingly asked him what he'd name them. He had looked at the three fake little boys, then back at her. He smiled. Connor, Carter and Carson. "All Cs because that's what these three are going to get for me!" he'd said. She'd laughed. It had been one week before she come to him crying about her grandmother. He couldn't pretend anymore. The three boys he'd met today were his kids. His six year old sons he'd never met. The boys that were mothered by the girl he was still in love with. His cell phone rang suddenly and he got up to answer.

"Hello?" The voice was childish. Giggles were heard in the background

"Who is this?" Beck asked.

"Who is this?" The child asked. A boy he guessed.

"Um, Beck Oliver" he answered.

"Oh, that's why your number was in mom's phone! Your the guy from school! Remember me Carson?"

"Um, yeah." Beck felt his stomach flip. He'd talked to the boy before but he hadn't known that he was his son.

"Your on speaker! Carter and Connor are also in the slide!"

"Hi!" The other two chimed.

"The slide?" Beck asked confused.

"Yeah! Mom would NEVER let us use your phone to call who ever we felt like." Connor laughed

"We're at Kitty Cat's house in HER slide. She likes us though! She's our neighbor and mommy's best friend, except so is Jackie!" Carter chimed.

"Carson Oliver Vega! I know you're in there!" Beck knew it was Tori right away.

"We have to go mom would get so mad if I knew I called!" Beck couldn't answer the boys had already hung up. Carson Oliver Vega. If he hadn't been convinced earlier he would be now. He couldn't help wondering what the other boys middle names were, but he could find out pretty quick. When he was 16 Sinjin had found out every single kid in the school's middle name. When he'd walked up to Beck and called him Beck James Oliver, he asked Sinjin how he knew his middle name. Well Sinjin pulled out his laptop typed in an address and on the site typed in Beck Oliver, Hollywood CA, around 1994. He found Beck easily and sure enough it was listed as Beck James Oliver. Beck went over to his computer and typed in Connor Vega, Hollywood CA, around 2011. He clicked on the first result. It read Connor Beck Vega. Father: Beck James Oliver. Mother: Try our 30 day trial for free for more information on Connor. He typed in Carter and came up with Carter James Vega. For once something Sinjin had showed him had been useful, even if a bit creepy.

* * *

**An: There really is a site like that's just like that it's really creepy. Anyways lets say 5 reviews?**


	5. In Which Beck Teaches The Boys

**Nice Job on the review front guys!**

**

* * *

** It was Saturday. That didn't at all mean that Beck Oliver didn't have to go to school. The semester had ended the day before and he had grades to put in. As he pulled his old convertible into the parking lot he saw, sure enough, Tori's mini-van. He wasn't sure if he was ready to confront her about his suspensions just yet, it had only the night before he'd got almost 100% proof that the three boys were his. His car shuddered once he was half way into the parking space and then died. "Perfect" he muttered. At least he had some supplies in his classroom. He got out and slammed the door. "Stupid car" he mummered. He pulled the key out of his pocket as in walked down the hall to his classroom, but found it open. As soon as he stepped in he saw them. Tori was sitting atone of the student's desks grading some papers and the boys were playing with the various toys that were spread out across the floor.

"Mr. Beck!" Connor smiled. All three stood up.

"Hey, guys. I'll be right back I just have to grab some things, my car broke down. Then I'll be back."

"Can we come?" Carter asked. Beck froze. He wasn't sure if he could really handle being around the boys without drilling them.

"Please?" Carson whined. I looked at Tori. She finally looked up, still not looking at him, but her gaze on the boys.

"If it's okay with him." Her voice wavered a bit. "But take my phone okay? The schools number is five on speed dial if you need me." The three looked at Beck expectantly.

"Okay, you can come."

* * *

The boys all three raced to climb into the car, even though the doors weren't open. Beck leaned over them and popped the hood. Their eyes widened. "Whoa!" Connor said softly. Beck noticed the problem right away, it would only take about five minutes.

"Mr. Beck I have to go potty!" Carter said about two minutes into the procedure, all three were crowding around him looking into the car.

"Me too" Carson said.

"And me" Connor added.

"Can you guys wait three minutes?" he asked. The shook their heads in unison. The school was ten minutes away from the teacher's parking lot, a secluded little spot. Beck looked around. No one was in sight and the street was dead for the first time ever. He saw what he was looking for quickly. "Go in that bush over there" he said, nodding his head in that direction. The boys looked at him like he'd just said to go rob a bank.

"But there isn't a toilet." Connor said.

"Yeah" the other two added. Beck scratched his head. These little boys had never ever peed outside of an established bathroom. When he was six he'd never use the toilet, he preferred going outside, despite his father's protests.

"Boys, the thing is the school is ten minutes away"

"I can't wait that long, I have to go now!" Carter whimpered.

"Exactly. Here is a lesson for you. When you're a little boy it's totally acceptable to sometimes not pee in a toilet and okay to go outside." The boys looked at him in awe.

"How?" asked Carter. Beck walked them over to the bush, shaking his head. How was he going to explain this?

"Uh, step one pull your pants down" the boys did as directed. "Step two aim and the bush and release" he said slowly. The boys let out a collective, over dramatic sigh of relief. "Okay now pull your pants back up and you're done"

After about five more minutes to working on the car. Beck solved the problem and all four were back in the classroom.

"Guess what mom? We peed outside!" Carter said proudly. Tori groaned a bit. Beck turned away he couldn't win. He was just trying to help her out and now he'd screwed up. He was never going to be able to face her!

* * *

**AN: That was a bit of a filler chapter. Some father/sons bonding time between Beck and the boys. Can I say five reviews? I have faith in you, I got six last time!**


	6. In Which Beck Confronts Tori

Today was Monday. It was third hour and Beck Oliver and Tori Vega had prep. As soon as the last child had left Beck moved over and sat down on Tori's desk. He's old girlfriend/crush/mother of his children hadn't really acknowledged him unless she had too, keeping her distance. "Hey Beck" she said softly, not looking up from a stack of papers.

"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked. She nodded her head, still not looking up. "Your boys. Who is their father?" Tori dropped her pencil and looked him in the eye for a moment before turning her chair away and getting up. "Tori wait!" he stepped in front of the door, trapping her in. She stood in front of him, still looking at the floor.

"Excuse me" she mummered.

"It's a simple question Tor" he said. He put the back of his head under her chin and gently brought her gaze to his. She looked at him memorized for a moment before she slowly took his hand away.

"It doesn't matter Beck. He's not a part of their lives." She said, this time in a normal volume. She seemed to be getting a bit annoyed. "Please let me leave now" Beck pulled her into a hug.

"Yes he is Tori and you know it. He found out about them. He's talked to them. He loves them did you know that? An instant connection." he whispered into her hair" He could tell she was crying a little bit, he felt his shirt getting a bit wet. He pulled her face up again and slowly and instinctively leaned in to kiss her. He pulled her closer to him. They kissed again and she pulled away.

"I-I can't" she stuttered. "You're only twenty-three Beck. You still have so much living to do. You don't need three six year old boys and the don't need me."

"But I do" he leaned in again but she pulled out of his grasp.

"No, I'm sorry Beck. I just can't. The whole thing with you, it was an accident." She left quickly, lightly pushing him out of the way. He didn't try to follow her but sat down on a desk. He was so stupid! He shouldn't even still be in love with her. It had been six years. He was screwing everything up. He'd been greedy, wanting both her and the boys, when he had a right to neither as far as he knew. Would he have any rights so see the boys? He knew his name was on all three of their birth certificates but he'd never know about them untill now. It seemed crazy but he really wanted the boys around. It was like the three filled a whole in him he didn't know was there. He'd have to look into it, but only if he couldn't get Tori back...

* * *

**AN: Short yes, but I had to end it there. I want to make this as realistic as possible so does anyone know if Beck would have any legal rights to the boys? 5 reviews guys and girls.**


	7. In Which Beck Learns Something New

Beck was worried about Tori. She hadn't come back after their talk and he hadn't talked to her since. As he was making himself dinner he remembered that he had her number. The boys had called him it would surely be in his cell phone's call records. He put down the spatula and left the burger on his stove top, reaching for his phone. Sure enough he found the number. He held his finger over the redial button for a moment before getting up the guts to press it. It rang twice before it was answered. "Hi Mr. Beck! It's me Carter!" Did the boys always have her phone?

"Hey buddy can I talk to your mommy?"

"She's in the shower" he reported. A voice yelled at him in the background.

"You're not supposed to tell him that!"

"I don't care!" Carter shouted back before speaking to Beck again. "I'm hungry. Do you have any food at your house? Mommy can't cook in the shower. She's been hiding all day. She said she called for pizza. Where is your house anyways Mr. Beck?"

"Uh... 2845 Pine View Road. Why?"

"I'm going to call a taxi. The number is on our fridge. I think we're going to come over for dinner"

"What? What about your mom, you can't come alone!"

"I think she might of drown in the shower" The same voice yelled in the background.

"I think so too!" Beck sighed.

"You guys are great and all but don't call a cab, your mom will be worried!" The line went dead. He tried to call back but the line was busy. They were six right? There's no way they'd really call a cab. He grabbed his burger of the stove and ate while grading some more papers.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the door bell rang. Beck almost passed out when the three boys were standing at his door with a few sleeping bags in their pajamas. "We decided to sleep over so we could have breakfast too" Connor explained.

"But how? How did you get here?"

"A cab I told you we were coming!" Carter said. All three walked in and dumped their stuff on the ground.

"How did you get a cab to come?" he said alarmed.

"Oh, out neighbor Catty paid him. We said we were going to visit our grandma!" These kids were too clever. They were six, how did they know how to hoodwink adults into going were they pleased.

"Okay, just sit on the couch, I'll be right there." Beck whipped his phone out of his pocket and called Tori's number.

"Hello? Who is this?" She sounded upset.

"Uh it's Beck. The kids sort just walked in"

"What!"

"They said they took a cab and they wanted to sleep over."

"I'm coming to get them right now!"

"Relax Tori, they brought everything. Why don't they just sleep here for the night."

"Beck I don't think that's a good idea..." he cut her off.

"Please Tori! They're my kids too whether you like it or not. I think I deserve to spend some time with them." She sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'm picking them up tomorrow though"

"Thanks Tori, love you. Bye." As soon as he hung up he realized what he'd said. God was he that stupid? She was probably still pissed at him and he'd said I love you? He was going to call her back but stopped when the boys came back in claiming they were starving to death

* * *

** I'm sorry I make these so short. I don't know why I do, but I do. So five reviews for chapter, uh, six maybe?**


	8. In Which Beck Hangs With Tori

**So uh, I'll put a longer note on the end okay?  
**

* * *

All three of the boys and Beck, who was more a man then a boy, were still asleep when the doorbell rang. Beck sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He looked in quickly at the guest room to see the boys were still sound asleep. He ran to the door and opened it quickly, forgetting he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants. The visitor's cheeks blushed red as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, Tori. Come in, I'm just going to go get a shirt on..." he trailed off before closing the door behind them and sprinting back up to his room. Tori looked around. There weren't any pictures except of his family on the wall, but she saw the back of a frame on the coffee table and curiously walked forward. She slowly turned it around, picking it up. The picture contained two people. Beck himself, and a smiling girl. Her hair was brown and wavy and both were laughing at the camera, like they were best friends having a great time just being together, but looking closer she saw a look in Beck's eye. He was a little too focused on the girl's face, like he was seeing her differently then usual. The girl was her. Beck had kept the picture Andre had taken of the two of them. Why though? Before she could put it down she heard a voice from behind her. "You remember that picture? I do. That was the day I looked at you and finally admitted to myself that I had a crush on you." She turned around. Beck was inches away from her. "And that night Tori, the night you grandmother died. That's when I admitted to myself I loved you."She looked at him. He stepped a bit closer and looked down into her eyes. "There is no past tense of love is there. That's what you're going to say. I agree with you Tori. I never just loved you. I still love you Tori Vega" He leaned in, her eyes were closed. They kissed. It was a longer, more passionate kiss then either of them. Filled with as much love as in the cheesy romance movies. She pulled back for air.

"I still love you too" she mummered into his chest. She yawned. Beck carefully set her on the couch and the two curled up next to each other, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Do you think mom was lying about going to Japan?" Connor asked softly as the three boys walked in to see their parents crashed on the couch.

"You think that Mr. Beck is our daddy?" Carter said, eyes wide.

"I think so too" Carson added.

"Why?" Carter asked.

"Mommy said that daddies and mommies were in love and sometimes they love each other so much that a baby grows in the mommies tummy for a while before it comes out" Connor said. "According to TV, mommy and Mr. Beck are in love"

"We'll ask her when she wakes up" Carter said. The other boys agreed.

* * *

**Another really short chapter. But it's fluffy at least. Five reviews please!**


	9. In Which Tori plays 20Q

** This is chapter is switching from following Beck around to Tori. It'll be a bit of a change. I wanted to try it though.  
**

* * *

Tori woke up but didn't open her eyes, still being half asleep. She rolled over onto her stomach, burring her face in Beck's warm t-shirt. Beck stirred and wrapped his arms around her. She started, now fully awake. She opened her eyes and bolted up. "Oh god, Beck I'm so sorry." He sat up next to her.

"It's fine" he mummered trying to pull her back down. She resisted for a moment then let him. She rested her head on his chest and let her fingers play with his shirt.

"Where are the boys. It's about nine o'clock."

"In the guest room. Let them sleep." She sighed.

"I'm going to, they get crabby if they get woken up to early."

"Since we have a bit of time let's play twenty questions."

"Mmm, okay" she responded.

"My first question is where did you go sophomore year once you left.?" he said, wrapping his arm around her side.

"I moved about 40 miles north of here to Palmdale. I lived in an apartment my parents helped me pay for. They begged me to stay home but I just couldn't they visited me every weekend though." She answered. "Where did you go to college?"

"CSU. I only went just long enough for them to let me teach at HA. Where did you go?"

"Online. It worked better for me. When I started I had three toddlers. Not the easiest situation to be in" she said. "Why did you cheat on Jade with me, you know, that night?" She knew she might be pushing it a bit, but it was worth asking.

"Because I love you" he replied simply. "Why did you come over that night?"

"I needed you. Mom and dad were still so upset and Trina isn't the best to talk to. You always seemed to listen to me. So I came over. When did you figure out the boys were yours?"

"The day I met them, when I got home I figured it all out. Why didn't you stay at Hollywood Arts and tell me you were pregnant?"

"You had Jade and seemed happy. I loved you too much to screw all that up. Would you have preferred if I'd stayed?"

"Yes I would have. It would have made everything so much easier on you. You payed full price for the mistake we both made. Why did you decide to keep the boys?"

"I loved them. I wasn't sure if I was going to give them up but as soon I saw them on that screen I couldn't give them up, not even when the nurse told me it was triplets. Would you have wanted to keep them?"

"Definitely. Given the choice I'd prefer to raise my own kids, even if I was only 16. What was your reaction when she said you were having three?"

"I almost passed out and then hysterically called my mom. What would you have done?"

"Passed out. What time do the boys sleep to on weekends?"

"Around ten, they always stay up as late as they can. When did you break up with Jade?"

"Junior year. Do you still love me?" she hesitated.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. Why do you want to know?"

"I still love you. Why do you love me?"

"The list is too long to repeat. Why do you love me?"

"Ditto. Will you go out with me?" She looked at him surprised. He kissed her passionately, she kissed back and soon it was classified as a make-out session.

"Where's your bedroom?" She asked between kisses. He didn't answer, he just picked her up still not breaking the kiss.

* * *

**Lots of uh, emotional stuff and probably my longest chapter yet. Uh, yeah so five reviews?**


	10. In Which Tori Internally Freaks Out

** Nice job with the reviews. I've got a big homework project that I'm starting now though so updates may be a bit less frequent... unless it's not as big as I think it is...  
**

* * *

Tori was sitting on the couch, staring at the clock. It was 9:57am. Beck had fallen asleep again but she hadn't been able. Her mind was racing with thoughts about last time and what had happen to her. The more she thought about the stupider she felt. She'd been stupid to let it happen again especially since they'd just found each other. She'd been even stupider because the products of last time were sleeping right next door. She should have said no to the boys sleeping over. She shouldn't have picked things up from where she'd left of with Beck six years ago. She sighed, still deep in regrets about earlier that morning, but they were broken as Carter walked in the room. The boy's dark hair was messed up and he was clad in a pair of pajamas with a red car on the shirt. In his left hand he clenched an orange blanket and his right was rubbing his eyes. He saw his mom on the couch and climbed up next to her. She leaned into him, hugging him tightly. "How did you sleep baby?"

"Good, except when Connor kicked and Carson snored." She smiled at his answer. Sometimes he was just too cute.

"Aren't you used to Carson's snoring by now?" she asked him. Her youngest son sounded like a revving car when he slept. She'd often felt bad for the other two, but she couldn't afford anything bigger then their two bedroom apartment. Whenever one of them came into her room in the middle of the night she'd let them crawl in with her but that was all she could do about it.

"Yes, but sometimes he snores louder then other times. Mommy can you make me breakfast?" he answered her question, then asked his own. She considered but decided it would be okay for her to use Beck's food, after all they were dating and they were kids she was going to feed. The little boy watched SpongeBob as his mother made pancakes, juice and coffee (for her and Beck once he got up). However by the time she finished he was asleep again. How late had they been up? She guessed about one, the boys generally slept for about ten hours on weekends. She set the pancakes on the table and sat down. Cooking and talking with her son and momentarily distracted her from her worries but now all she had to do was eat. She had only eaten two bites however when Beck walked in. He was dressed already. She couldn't help but notice how his jeans fit absolutely perfectly. He sat down next to her, yawning.

"Are some of those for me?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah,go head" He grabbed three pancakes and covered them with nearly half the bottle of syrup. "You're going to get sick" she muttered.

"No I won't, I've been consuming syrup like this since I was seven" he smiled. "Nothing has happen to me yet"

"You'll get fat!" He laughed.

"I've got a good metabolism, I could eat five Big Macs and not gain a pound"

"How do you know?"

"I tried it once. I bet you couldn't even finish one!"

"My record is three while I was pregnant with the boys. One for each"

"How are YOU not fat?"

"Exercise my dear Beck" He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Wow that chapter took a while. I've been busy. Next chapter is back to work for Beck and Tori and back to school for the boys. Five reviews please**


	11. In Which Tori Feels Like Crud

*Four Weeks Later*

Tori Vega was trying her best to focus on the children she was supposed to help Beck teach, but it was hard to considerate. She'd felt crumby since she woke up, but never this bad. The last four weeks had been great. She continued to date Beck and had breathed a sigh of relief when a pregnancy test she'd taken in secret came out negative. The boys adored Beck and were overjoyed when we confessed that he was their father. The three kindergartners continued to cause some trouble, but it was easier for her to handle with him around. As soon as the bell rang, she plopped down in the chair and put her head down on her desk. Beck knelt down next to her. "You okay Tor? You've seemed a bit off all day." She turned her head to face him.

"I'm fine, just tired" she lied. He looked at her.

"You're lying" he said simply. "I can tell" He stood up as the last group of students of the day started walking in.

"I'm not..." she trailed off, pushing past him and straight to the garbage can in the corner. Beck chased after her and patted her on the back, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach. The several students in the room looked shocked, and slowly moved as far away from their teachers as possible. We she was finished, he rushed her out the door and into the teacher's bathroom.

"That was interesting" a girl spoke up.

"And disgusting" said the girl next to her.

"It was also exciting." said another boy.

"I wonder why it happened, teacher's never throw up!" a short boy added.

"I bet it's food poisoning" the first girl said.

"I think she's pregnant" said a boy.

"No way!"

"I bet your right Jake!"

"I think he is too?"

"Who's do you think it is?"

"Mr. Oliver's obviously, they always seem to have some weird chemistry and those three boys that he claimed weren't his looked an awful lot like him" Jake said. The conversation was broken up when the two adults stepped back into the room.

"Mr. Sikowitz will be subbing this hour as I'm going to take Miss Vega home" Beck said to the class. They all sat down and some laughed when Sikowitz entered the room. Beck grabbed Tori's hand as soon as they got into his car.

"What about my car?" she asked.

"I'll pick it up later" he said, you're sick and you have to get some rest.

"I just ate something bad Beck! I knew those tacos tasted off"

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to drop you off at you house, come back for your car and then stay over at your house in case you get worse." Tori sighed. There was no use in arguing with him. He was in protective mode.

* * *

As soon as Beck was gone, Tori rushed upstairs into the bathroom. She had to be sure it was only food poisoning. She quickly dug into her cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test, the most accurate one she could find. She followed the instructions on the package, then went back bed were Beck had left her, putting the test under her bed. When five minutes were up she quickly pulled it out. She closed her eyes, counted to three and opened. Positive. This wasn't really happening. She was in a food poisoning induce coma. She wasn't pregnant again. It had been only once. She threw the stick back under her bed and stared up at the ceiling. How was she going to tell Beck?

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile. FFs been down and I generally write my chapter within the Document Preview. So what do you think of Tori's situation? I'll take name ideas I guess, but if I find one on my own I like better I may ignore the suggestions. Anyways Five reviews for the next chapter.**


	12. In Which Our Story is Concluded

Tori looked up when the door opened and Beck stepped in. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Uh, great. I think you can go home, I'll be fine" she tried her best to not sound worried, but she couldn't blame herself, it had only been ten minutes ago she'd found out she was pregnant. Beck smiled and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reached to drop Tori's car keys on her nightstand, but was a little short.

"It's okay Beck, I can get them later..." she said quickly.

"It's fine a got them" he said.

"No uh, I might have left a pair of underwear under there!" she made up quickly.

"I don't care, a don't mind you underwear" he joked. He leaned down and looked under the bed for the keys. She heard the jingling of the keys before his voice.

"Hey, I think there's a thermometer under your bed!"

"Don't..." It was too late, Beck pulled the stick out from under her bed.

"Here, I'm going to take your temp..." he trailed off when he saw what the plastic stick really was.

"How long have you known?" he asked emotionless.

"Just today, only a few minutes ago...you don't have to, I'll move back and take care of it myself and..."

"No." he said in the same voice, looking up at her. "I wasn't there to see the boys first steps, hear their first words, or teach them to play catch. I wasn't there on the first day of school, or the day they were born or any other things they've said or done in six years. I can't go back in time and see that Tori. This baby I'm going to be her for. I'm going to hear their first word, see tier first step and wave goodbye on their first day of school. I'm going to be there for everything." Tears started coming out of Tori's eyes, even though she tried to hold them back. Beck held her while she cried. He wasn't going anywhere. Not for all the money in the world.

* * *

*4 months later*

"There's the head right there"

"Does the nose look like his?" Tori asked the doctor. Beck laughed.

"We can't be sure at this point, the features my change it bit or we could have a bad angle or a blurry image, but there's the body"

"And..." Beck asked.

"Drum roll" Tori smiled. Beck started tapping his hands rapidly on his knees.

"It's girl!" Beck cheered.

"I knew it was a girl! Father's institution!" Beck gloated.

"Yes, but you cheated! You were the one who picked!"

"I didn't cheat! It's not my fault I won and you lost!"

"Technically..."

"I know, I know, but it's not like I could... You know what? I'll just drop it here. Will shall never discuss my victory ever again okay?" Tori huffed.

"Fine"

* * *

*4.5 Months Later*

"You are a sick man Beck Oliver! It's like you take pleasure in causing me pain!" She squeezed his hand so hard he was sure the blood might not be able to ever flow into it again.

"I didn't mean to... I'm really sorry..." To tell the truth Beck was truly terrified of his finance at the moment.

"Come on, just two more!" the nurse encouraged.

"You're sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life!" she screamed.

"Okay, Okay, I will!"

"One more!" the nurse yelled. Beck tried to cover his ears at the following scream, but he couldn't free his hand. I was glad he didn't because the noise that followed was so surreal, he pinched himself. There she was, his baby girl. The doctor showed her to Tori, then whisked her away.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked, alarmed.

"She's very small and six weeks premature, we're going to have to watch her for a while. If everything is okay then only for about a week"

He dejectedly walked back to Tori. "Where are they taking her" she sounded a lot calmer then he would have thought.

"The NICU. If nothing's wrong, it'll be one week before she can come home."

"Excuse me? Do you have a name for the baby?" A nurse asked.

"Jacey Kara Oliver" they said in unison.

"Spelled?"

"j-a-c-e-y k-a-r-a o-l-i-v-e-r" Tori said yawning.

"Alright, thank you" the nurse left quickly.

"I love you Tori" Beck mummered into her hair.

"I love you too" she fell asleep only moments afterwords.

* * *

*6 months later*

Three seven year old boys who looked exactly alike were dressed in matching tuxes. The best men. The aisle was covered in flowers that Cat had thrown while she pushed Jacey down the aisle in her stroller. The wedding was small. Beck's dad was there. Tori's parents and Trina were there and about twenty close friends were there. That was it. Neither of them had ever wanted a big wedding and were perfectly content when their four kids were right in the middle of their wedding pictures.

* * *

**And that's it. I didn't want to write the whole pregnancy, so I just wrote some important scenes. I was thinking of writing a another story, like this one except Tori never left when she found out about the triplets. With enough feedback and reviewers that really do want more I'll probably write it. **


End file.
